Little Blue Blanket
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Molly and Remy volunteer to take care of a mutant baby abandoned on the doorstep of the Insititute. 35th story in a series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: This turned out to be one of my more mature stories, talking about Remy supposedly having a kid and stuff, (He doesn't), so just a little warning for you. Also, the chapters in this one came out to be pretty long, so it may be easier to read on a computer then a phone for those of you who may choose to read via phone. Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this one. The plot might be a bit filler-ish, but it was cute and fun to write. it was just one of those plots that I _had_ to write because it was driving me crazy, you understand. You may want to grab tissues for the last chapter. I got teary writing it, so you've been warned.

* * *

Molly stepped out of the shower and put her towel tight around herself. She went to the mirror, wringing the excess water from her hair and picked up the container of moisturizer for her face. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a little bit of movement.  
Looking down, she was met with quite a surprise.

"A spider...?"

The spider moved just a measly couple of inches towards Molly. It was enough.

"SPIIIIIIDEEERRRRRR!" Molly screamed loud enough to be heard on Pluto.

Without thought to the consequences or stopping to grab even a bathrobe, Molly raced out of the bathroom.

Outside in the hallway, she skidded not to collide with Remy. Embarrassingly, Molly realized they weren't alone.  
Peter was walking with Remy and averting his gaze with his hand.  
Most of the boys and some of the girls were scattered across the hallway, either up and around or just waking up. Bobby had raised eyebrows, Ray was giving Molly a leer she _did not_ appreciate, Sam was quickly heading back to his room while looking beet red, while Roberto and the new boy Ian, were standing there just gawking with their mouths hanging open. The few girls that were present seemed to be just watching to see what would happen next.

Remy didn't stare at Molly for very long, if much time at all. Instead he went into the bathroom and grabbed her bathrobe, putting it over her shoulders.

"Everybody just mind your own business, alright?" Remy ordered as Molly secured herself in the bath robe, tying the belt snugly.

"Uh, thanks," Molly said quietly as she stared at the floor, "There was a spider."

"So I heard," Remy smiled warmly, "I'll go put it outside for you."

Molly went and got dressed, meeting Remy and Peter soon after.

"So, uh..." Molly trailed, feeling her face turn red. Remy (and everyone else) had seen her in a towel. Practically naked!  
All Molly could feel now was deep embarrassment. Molly dreaded to think what would have happened if the towel hadn't been tied securely.

"Hey it's fine. Things happen," Remy put a hand on her shoulder.

"O-okay," Molly said quietly. They went down to the usual chaos of breakfast.

"I'm so hungry," Molly moaned, piling her plate with scrambled eggs and French toast.

"You're always so-" Ray started to say, but Remy shot him a look.  
Unbeknownst to Molly, Remy had talked with Ray about his behavior, informing Ray that Remy wasn't above black mail or whatever it would take to get Ray to stop being such a jerk to Molly.

"Sweet," Ray said with gritted teeth.

"Um...that's nice of you to say," Molly raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly there was a rapid succession of rings to the doorbell. Remy went to go answer it.  
He came back carrying a large basket.

"What's that? Bread? Muffins? Flowers?-Puppies?" Molly's face lit up when a small noise of something alive came from the basket.

"No," Remy answered slowly, "It's a baby."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Silverware clattered to the table and everyone shared the same look of shock, then they all rushed over, not to be held in suspense.

In the basket was obviously a mutant baby. It had scaly green skin, like a lizard, and large black slit-eyes enshrouded by green, like a cat.  
There were tiny beige color blunt blades on his wrists. All in all, Molly thought he looked more like an alien then a mutant baby.  
"There's a note in the basket," Molly reached in and read it aloud, "The friends of humanity tried to kill my baby.  
I thought he would be safest here. I tried to put him up for adoption, but no one would take him. I am poor and not able to take care of a baby. His name is Dylan. Please let him know that his mother loved him...even though she wasn't able to keep him."

Almost everyone was teary-eyed after that. Molly could barely finish the note.

"We _can't_ keep a baby," Scott was the first to object.

"And what? We're going to ship him off to an orphanage to be harrassed for years?" Remy protested.  
Remy knew what it was like to grow up homeless and a mutant, and he wouldn't wish that on even his worst enemy.

"It's a bad situation," Logan broke in, "But we have to do what's right."

"Wait a minute," Kitty said, "The note said no adoption agency would take him. How are we going to work around that?"

"We'll think of something," Ororo said, "In the meantime, everyone needs to finish breakfast."

"He's kind of cute," Molly mused, "And I always like the name Dylan."

After placing the basket on a nearby chair, Remy took Dylan out of the basket and held him. Dylan was smiling, as most babies would.

"Hi Dylan," Remy said softly, "Looks like you're going to be with us for a while. Welcome to the Institute."

Molly suddenly felt like melted ice cream on the inside. Next to seeing a man all dressed up, seeing a man being caring and fatherly to a child got to Molly in some deep way. It probably had something to do with effecting all her maternal instincts, but she didn't dwell on it. All she knew was that seeing Remy with a baby in his arms was making her heart swell up.

"M-maybe we should take him somewhere quieter where he can sleep. One of the studies or something," Molly spoke up.

Remy put Dylan back in the basket. They took the elevator upstairs. The studies were quiet places for students or teachers to get work done, with huge, dark curtains on the windows to not let in a lot of light if needed. There was a desk with a computer to the left of the room. In the center there was a couch and by the window there was a huge table with some chairs. In front of the couch there was a large book case. The floor was wood with a rug under the couch extending out underneath the bookcase. Next to the door there was a small cabinet with a coffee maker and all the amenities to go with it. It was the perfect place to keep a baby that needed to sleep. Remy put the basket on top of a table while Molly made sure the curtains were shut. The two of them sat on the couch inside the study and talked quietly.

"I can't help but think everyone's right. This really isn't any place for a baby," Molly crossed her arms.

"Yeah, but who else is going to take him in? Everyone hates us out there. The Friends of Humanity tried to _kill_ him," Remy was seething. Molly had never seen him so furious before. She placed a hand on his arm.

"I know...but we're going to do everything we can for him. I don't want to see anything happen to him either, I'm just trying to see it from everyone's side. If the Professor were here, he wouldn't want to see anything happen to Dylan, but I think he'd also want to try to do what's best for him." Molly smiled a little.

Remy hung his head, leaning over to face the floor. He breathed out heavily through his nose as his broad shoulders hunched forward. He stayed like that for a moment, everything seeming to weigh heavily on his mind and heart.  
Molly reached out and gently rubbed his back comfortingly.

"You _are_ right, but you should try to see it from my point of view too," Remy finally straightened back up and looked at her, "When I saw him on the doorstep, I saw myself.  
I never really told you, but I was abandoned as a baby. I mean, it wasn't as simple as my mother just giving me up for adoption. I didn't even get to grow up in an orphanage. I just got lost in the system, shuffled around from hospitals and things until I ran away. Then I fell in with a bad crowd, found the guild,  
then had that old fairy-tale ending of 'boy grows up to be a thief and gets used for his powers'.  
I don't want that for Dylan, Molly. I don't."

"Okay," Molly sighed, starting to feel tense, "I-I'm sure there's something we can do. We just have to think it over and talk to someone. Maybe The Professor's lawyer would know how to handle this so Dylan doesn't have to end up like that and he can be well taken care of."

Charles had one of the best lawyers in the country on his payroll, obviously. Mr. Finley was available anytime, day or night and had a good track record.

"I didn't think of that," Remy said, "Guess we could call him up later and ask him to come over."

"See? You just have to examine all the options and things will be okay," Molly said.

"Yeah, but we're not out of the woods yet either," Remy gave her a half hug.

They went back downstairs to talk it over with the teachers.

* * *

"Calling Mr. Finley isn't a bad idea," Hank said, "I'm sure he has some experience in child protection cases and adoption. I'll go give him a ring."

"I guess we'd better go and get some supplies for the time being," Jean said.

"Supplies?" Molly said blankly.

"You know, baby stuff," Bobby butt into the conversation, since they were all standing in the dining room with the rest of the students, "Diapers and things."  
The rest of the students then all gathered around the small group to be in on the conversation,  
flocking away from the dining table near the entrance of the room, right next to the foyer.

"I think we're going to need more then just diapers," Remy said, "We'll need a crib, clothes,  
toys, food, maybe a stroller and a car seat. Some of those blanket things to put on your shoulder. Bottles and pacifiers. Some baby monitors."

Everyone stared at Remy in surprise with raised eyebrows.  
"How do _you_ know so much about what babies need?" Jubilee said.

"Yeah. Something you're not telling us there, meu amigo?" Roberto looked suspicious.

"That's what I want to know," Logan scowled, reactively getting between Remy and Molly and glaring at Remy with all the intensity of a few thousand forest fires.

"Woah, woah," Remy held up his hands in a gesture of self-defense, "It's not like that! I grew up in a lot of hospitals and I spent some time around maternity wards as a kid. Plus my Tante Mattie had a lot of little nieces and nephews and grandkids,  
so I learned some things about what babies need over the years-and I may have had some girlfriends, but that doesn't mean I...  
I mean...if I ever had a kid somewhere, I wouldn't walk out on him and his mom. Which I don't and I didn't."

Molly giggled, "You guy's, Remy's still a-"

"Anyway," Rogue interrupted, looking bored, "How are we gonna handle looking after this baby? We can't all do it and the teachers have enough on there plates right now trying to run the school."

Everyone stared at each other.

"Well Molly looks more then qualified, if you ask me," Ray slimly leered at Molly's full-figured curves, "Babies _love_ girls like her."

Just as Remy was about to throttle, maim and kill Ray in the most inhumane way possible, Molly clenched her teeth and marched over to Ray as everyone looked on, still shocked-but not overly so-at Ray's pervertedness.

"I've had it with the way you always treat me!" Molly said, "You don't like me, I get it, but I'm sick of this."

"So what? You're gonna hit me, midget? Or do nothing 'cause you're too nice to hurt any-OHHWWwww!" Ray was interrupted by a full-force kick to the groin. He fell to the floor in a heap, writhing in pain.

"Just because I'm nice doesn't mean I'm a doormat, Ray," Molly said, crossing her arms and looking pretty tired and agitated. Ray dragged himself over to the nearest chair after a few moments while the conversation continued without him.

"Um...since Remy seems to know so much about babies, maybe he should take care of Dylan," Rahne suggested.

"Sure. I don't mind," Remy shrugged.

"Uh, Remy?" Molly said, "Three am feedings, Dylan crying all the time, and you would have to take him with you everywhere. Are you sure you could handle it by yourself?"

"I think we just found our other volunteer," Ororo smiled.

"Me?" Molly's voice cracked a little, "Ohh no! I am _not_ a baby person! I mean, I don't hate kids...I just...I'm not like other girls. I don't get all gooey over babies and want to take care of them."

"Yeah, but if you don't help you're probably never going to see Remy because he'll be too busy taking care of Dylan or trying to catch up on sleep," Kitty said.

"Now hang on," Logan said, "I'm not so sure about this."

"Logan, it may teach them a little _responsibility_," Ororo said with a wink.

At that Molly and Remy both blushed with an unison "Hey!"

Everyone else burst out laughing.

"We wouldn't...!" Molly let it hang.

"Never say never, _Molly_," Amara smirked.

Molly uncharacteristically lunged at Amara in a fit of anger and embarrassment. Remy grabbed Molly around the waist, pulling her back.  
"Don't be like that, ma amour. Besides, this might even change your mind about wanting to have kids."

"Great," Molly grumped, "Planned Parenthood-The Real Life version."

"It's settled then," Logan said, "Why don't you two go out and get baby stuff."

"Ack! No! People will...will get the wrong idea!" Molly protested, blushing horrendously again as she held up her hands in a gesture of defensiveness.

"So what if someone thinks you guys are teenage parents?" Amara flipped her hair, "They don't even know you. You care too much about what people think, Brownie."

"Aww...only Logan's allowed to call me that," Molly pouted.

"Kurt and I can watch him until you get back," Kitty volunteered them, "I've had some babysitting jobs and kids just love Kurt!"

"He's in the first study on the right upstairs. We'll be back soon," Remy had to forcibly pull Molly out the door because she had her feet planted firmly on the floor and looked like she was going to face something worse then death.

"Oh," Remy started to get in the car, "Hang on. I forgot something. I'll be just a minute, sweetheart."  
Remy ran back inside where Molly couldn't see or hear him. He leaned over Ray, who was still in the chair recovering.  
"You say anything like that about Molly again and you're going to wake up very lost and confused in Mexico. Understand?" Remy threatened.  
"Fine, whatever," Ray said, "I still don't believe that you don't have a kid somewhere though. You know they throw you in jail if you don't pay child support."

"Okay," Remy smirked, "You find my imaginary kid and that imaginary girl that I imaginarily knocked up and I'll pay child support. Sure."

Ray said something course, but by then Remy was out the door.

* * *

"I want to kill something," Molly was still grumpy even after they got to the store.  
It was one of those big stores that sold baby and children's stuff specifically.  
It seemed Remy wanted only the best for Dylan, so that meant no Waller's Mart or Big Buy.  
Heaven forbid they shop at an outlet store.

"Well, you were probably right. He's not going to be with us forever. A week or two, tops, so try and cheer up," Remy looked at clothes, trying to figure out which to get. They already had bottles, formula, pacifiers and diapers in the cart.

"How old do you think he is?" Molly said, rubbing her eye from allergies.

"He's pretty big and alert, so I guess around a year. Maybe a little less.  
He's not even two yet if his mama could fit him into a basket," Remy said, settling on a onesie with teddy bears in football gear on it. Then he went on picked out a bunch more. It was easy to see Remy was enjoying this.

"You like kids, don't you?" Molly smiled slowly.

"I guess...yeah. They're fun," Remy said.

"No, I mean you're having so much fun with this and you're being so responsible about it," Molly said,  
"Like he's your own.-You're sure there isn't some baby in Tulsa Oklahoma or somewhere that you're not telling me about?"

"I'm very sure. And I would appreciate it if you didn't blurt out the fact that I'm still a virgin to everyone," Remy said quietly.

"Okay, but isn't that, you know, a good thing? And even if I actually had, who's to say they'd believe it with the conversation we were holding," Molly huffed, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall, feeling a little offended by Remy's choice of wording and tone.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to upset you. It's just, well, I do have a reputation to keep."

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Molly shouted angrily, nostrils flaring. It took all her concentration not to turn into a grizzly bear or a tiger or a dinosaur and literally bite Remys head off.

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" Remy snapped.

Molly balled her hands into fists, pressing her lips together. She couldn't remember being so furious with Remy so quickly.  
"So you're saying you would rather have everyone think you slept with hundreds of women and you're this player when you haven't even been with one girl. You'd make everyone think that I'm next while putting our relationship at risk in the process instead of me letting it slip that you're...you're pure?" Molly was so upset it was hard to find the correct words.

"No. That's not it," Remy said, "Do we have to have this conversation here? Now? Let's finish up and we'll talk in the car on the way home." Remy started walking away with the cart.

They picked out a crib and the rest of the needed supplies, including a bathing tub and a playpen, putting it all on the School's credit account since Remy couldn't afford it.

When they got in the car, Remy let out a loud sigh.  
"When I said what I said I didn't mean it like that. I just don't think it's anyone elses business and I know there's certain people that would give me grief about all flash and no substance."

"Like Ray and Scott and Bobby," Molly said calmly.

"Yes! See? You do understand!" Remy held one of her hands with both of his, but she grabbed it back in seconds.

"I _understand_, but what I don't get is why you suddenly care what everyone else thinks.  
You're always telling me not to, so why should you? Why would having something so distasteful as a skanky reputation be so important to you? I thought you left ideals like that behind when you became an x-Man," Molly was sad and frustrated, like the times before when Remy said he didn't like her or that they should just be friends.

"Yeah, well, you're a girl. You wouldn't understand," Remy said.

"Are you kidding me? Do you know how much flack I've gotten? Guys aren't the only ones who can be mean about that sort of thing," Molly said.

"Who made fun of you?" Remy seemed upset.

"Nobody. it was a long time ago. Before we met," Molly said, "Anyway, you shouldn't let anyone get to you. If anyone has a problem with it, it's their own stupid fault. You're just...you're a good person so you don't need to prove yourself to anyone by having a bad reputation. And if it makes you feel better, I won't tell anyone about you,  
but I'd rather we not leave anyone upset by perpetrating made-up stuff about yourself.  
It isn't right."

"I guess I understand where you're coming from. I'll try not to give that impression if it upsets you that much. And thanks for not telling anyone. I appreciate it," Remy said.  
Molly smiled, glad she was able to talk Remy out of doing anything stupid.

* * *

They arrived back to find Dylan still sleeping. In the meantime, Remy gathered the boys to set up the crib after they moved all the furniture in the study elsewhere to turn the spot into a make-shift nursery room.

"Shoot," Molly snapped her fingers,"We should have gotten him a mobile or something to hang over a crib."

"Maybe tomorrow," Remy screwed a leg to the crib.

"Molly don't you have something better to do then just stand there?" Bobby wondered, "We're kind of working here."

"I can kick you in the shin for being such a rude jerk," Molly smiled fake-sweetly.

"Never mind," Bobby murmured, "...Touchy."

"I'll just-" Molly said, then Dylan started crying. She went over and picked him up.  
"Oomf! You're heavy. What's the matter, sweetie?" She put him over her shoulder and rubbed his back, but it didn't help.

"He might be hungry," Remy came up beside Molly and took Dylan, "We should take him downstairs and make him a bottle."

"You guys go ahead, we've got this," Scott said.

Downstairs, it didn't take long to make the bottle and Dylan _was_ very hungry, sucking at it with lots of enthusiasm.  
Molly smiled as she watched Remy feed him. "...You'd make a good father someday," Molly said absent mindedly but softly.

"Hmm?" Remy looked up.

"N-nothing," Molly felt her ears turn red.

"If you think I'd make a good father," Remy smiled, "Does that mean you might be changing your mind about having kids, ma couer?"

"No way!" Molly crossed her arms, irritated, "There's like a million things I'd rather do then have a baby.  
I'm just _not_ wired like that. Kitty might be, Jean probably is, but I'm not. Heck, I'm sure even Rogue wouldn't mind having two or three little skunk heads of her own to chase after."

"Suit yourself, but do you at least want to try feeding Dylan since we _are_ taking care of him together?" Remy handed the baby to Molly.

"I d-don't want to drop him!" Molly suddenly felt worried about handling both Dylan and a bottle. "I'm right here, you're not going to drop him. Just keep his head up," Remy said comfortingly.

Suddenly they heard a giggle from behind the other side of the kitchen door.  
"Hey!" Molly protested.

"Got a picture of the happy family!" Kitty giggled, waving a Polaroid dry as Kurt stood behind her with a grin. They teleported away before anyone could catch them.

"I'm going to kill them both so they'd better sleep with their eyes _open_!" Molly growled through grit teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

A few moments later the door belle rang and the two of them went out to see Mr. Finley standing at the door.  
He was of average height, overweight with balding hair and three distinct clumps of grey hair that stood out in three different directions-straight up, left and wright. The man also had glasses on that needed a good cleaning. He wore a suit and tie and carried a big black brief case, like most professional lawyers. He looked incredibly nervous.

"Hi. Please come inside," Molly greeted him warmly. Introductions were quickly exchanged.

"Mr. McCoy said it was urgent. You need my help adopting out a mutant baby?" Mr. Finley said.

"Yes sir," Remy said as he held Dylan in his arms, "Why don't you have a seat and I'll find our instructors so y'all can have a chat."

Molly stayed behind. "Um, can I get you anything? Coffee, water, a soda?"

"Water, please," Mr. Finley said.

In a few minutes, All the teachers came down and the four of them had a conference upstairs.

"This should be interesting," Remy said as he and Molly went back into Dylan's new room.

"I just hope the guy doesn't keel over. I don't think he's used to being around mutants. He looked scared," Molly said.

"Well that's nothing new," Remy said.

"The crib is all ready to go. We tested it four times," Scott said.

Remy looked at the crib, shook it a little and then looked at Molly. "What do you think?" He asked.

"Like I know? I guess it looks safe," Molly shrugged.

"Sorry. Guess I was hoping your maternal instincts might kick in and sense whether it was safe or not," Remy said as he gently placed Dylan in the crib.

"Maternal instincts?" Bobby snorted, "Molly's maternal instincts are dormant...or completely dead-woah!"  
Bobby jerked back as Molly lunged for him.

"I swear, if someone else says anything about me today I'm going to make Logan give you all extra Danger Room sessions!" Molly growled.

"Guys, you'd better watch it," Scott advised.

"We'd better let the little guy sleep," Remy said.

"So, uh," Molly said to Remy after they left the door ajar, "Want to go hang out in my room?"

"Don't I always?" Remy took her hand into his and they walked to the girls wing.

They spent their time curled up in each others arms in an upright, sitting position. "I say ha to responsibility! We are plenty responsible," Remy dismissed the thought. "Yes, as your snake tighter and tighter around my waist and I am pressed into your very firm, very muscular chest," Molly said, voice wrought with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes.

"Well...the door is wide open," Remy pointed, knowing his argument was a weak one. Molly squirmed out of his embrace, content to just hold hands.  
"It's really great snuggling, but it's good to take things easy sometimes too," Molly smiled.

"You've been hanging around Jean too much," Remy looked at Molly disdainfully, "her lack of passion for all things romantic is starting to rub off on you. I don't like that."

"Hey, Jean's passionate. You can tell by the way she goes on and on about Scott. They just aren't as into public displays of affection as we are. That's all," Molly said.

"Well anyway, I think you're just playing hard to get," Remy leaned in to kiss Molly. "M-maybe just a little kissing would be okay," Molly whispered softly, craning her neck up as she closed her eyes, reaching out to touch Remys arms.

"You know what one of my favorite things is about you, Petite?" Remy said as he started kissing behind her left ear.

"What?" Molly carefully put a hand on his bicep, happy that Remy was masculinely shaped.

"You're not like Jean," Remy went back to kissing on the lips. Molly smiled inwardly, enjoying the moment. Trying to put aside all the stress of the day and relax herself. Remys mouth was almost soothing. The kissing was, as kissing goes, a little wet. She felt one hand on her waist and the other on her lower back. Remys breath from his nose against her cheek. He was being a sweet southern gentleman at the moment. Probably trying to make up for earlier a little. Sometimes Remy could be too intense, but not presently.  
Molly suddenly wanted to go back to snuggling, but a little more kissing was in order.

There was a sudden loud knock on the door which made Molly jump, halting the kissing. The two of them looked over to see Logan and Ororo standing in the room. Molly quickly-and a bit carelessly-shoved Remy away from her as her face burned hot. Now they really were going to be ear-marked as irresponsible!

"Uh, w-we were just...just..." Molly said, fighting back the urge to run out of the room.

"We saw," Logan said gruffly.

Ororo was kinder, "We just came to tell you that Mister Finley is going to start searching for an orphanage or a foster family to take in Dylan. He said it may take some time, but he was confident about it.  
He's handled similar cases in the past."

"That's great! Isn't that great Remy?" Molly spontaneously hugged him.

"Yeah," Remy said, "So I guess he didn't give you a definite time frame?"

"It's not like a family is going to appear out of thin air," Logan said, "Might take the guy months to find someone."

"Uh...months?" Molly echoed, "I didn't think of that happening."

"We can handle it," Remy squeezed Mollys hand lovingly.

"Okay. We're going to be fine. Everything's going to be just fine," Molly tried not to start wigging out.

"Honey?" Remy questioned.

"yeah?"

"You're starting to feel panicked. Don't panic," Remy smiled a little, clearly amused.

"Right."

* * *

Night time soon rolled around and everyone got ready for bed. In Remys case, he got ready to spend the night on the couch in Dylan's room.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Logan questioned as Molly stood outside Dylan's room with Remy. They were both in their pajamas.

"Uh, saying goodnight. We always say goodnight," Molly said.

"You always say it standing so close?" Logan glared.

"...un jour mon vieux," Remy muttered, then stepping back.  
Satisfied, Logan left them alone.

"Remy?" Molly wiggled her eyebrows. She watched Remy lean down as she stood on her toes. There were times that Molly just wanted to jump up to kiss Remy, but she couldn't jump for one thing, and for another there wasn't anything romantic about jumping up to kiss someone.

Molly _tried_ to leave to go to bed, but Remy wasn't about to let a little thing like sleep deter him,  
pulling her back for more kissing. "Remy, I have to go to bed! I need sleep!" Molly tried leaving again as she laughed, but again Remy pulled her back. "You need sleep, Cherie, but I need _you_," Remy smiled, kissing her hungrily and all too enthusiastically as his arms wrapped around her waist.

Molly had to take the bull by the horns, pushing Remy's face away, leaving him kissing her hand just as passionately. "Remember what we talked about," Molly scowled a little.

"Mmm," He stopped kissing and looked over her hand, "I was trying very hard to forget that."

"Goodnight and I'll see you in the morning," Molly smiled.

"Goodnight my love," Remy finally released her from his embrace.

Molly got into bed and fell asleep after some time, but was awoken a few hours later by Dylan crying.  
After a few moments, the crying stopped.

Some hours later when it was almost time to wake up, Dylan was crying again and was soon quieted down.

When Molly's alarm finally went off, she was grateful for almost a full nights sleep. Hopefully Dylan was going to be one of those easy babies that didn't cry very much during the night.

'Yeah, right', Molly rolled her eyes before getting up to get dressed.

Remy didn't come down to breakfast and when breakfast was almost over, Dylan started crying again.  
When the crying didn't stop, Molly ran upstairs. She popped a bottle in Dylan's mouth and all was well,  
because Remy was laying on the couch exhausted. "I wanted to get up, but I'm not as fast after losing three or four hours of sleep," he explained.

"Go to bed. I'll take the day watch," Molly said.

"Okay," Remy didn't hesitate.

Molly sat down and waited for Dylan to drink all the milk. He then yawned, closing his eyes again.  
"Babies need a lot of sleep," Molly smiled, putting him back in the crib. Molly went and grabbed her sketchbook, and a couple pencils for something to entertain herself with while the baby slept.  
It would be too difficult to go about daily chores in the huge mansion and try to keep an eye on Dylan as well,  
so Molly figured it best to stay quietly in the room with him.

Ten minutes into drawing, Molly sneezed. Quietly. Very, very quietly.

Dylan started wailing like a fire alarm.

"Oh jeez!" Molly jumped up and ran over to the crib, quickly taking him out and tried calming Dylan down.  
"It's okay! I'm sorry I sneezed. I didn't mean to wake you up!" Molly panicked as she walked around, gently rubbing the babys back and feeling his scaly skin through his clothing. It wasn't quite disturbing, just unusual. Not that Molly had spent a lot of time around babies.  
Dylan kept on crying. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do!" Molly wailed in frustration.

"Try putting him back in his crib, for starters," Kurt and Kitty came into the room.

Feeling like a dope, Molly put Dylan back in the crib. He fussed for a few moments, then started falling back to sleep. The three of them went into the hallway. "Maybe you two should be taking care of him," Molly said,  
"You're better with kids then I am."

"You'll get the hang of it. Besides, like everyone said, we're all really busy right now and you guys did volunteer," Kitty said.

"If we're all so busy then why are you guys standing around talking to me?" Molly felt a little irritated.

"We were just on our way downstairs," Kurt explained, "Have fun and don't stress out so much."

Molly went back into the room and prepared herself for the long day ahead.

* * *

AN: "un jour mon vieux"= One day old man.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Dylan slept, and slept. And kept on sleeping. After drawing all morning, Molly was ready to tear her eyes out from the boredom.  
At around noon, Remy came into the room, dressed and looking refreshed with sandwiches on a tray.

"Uh, feeling better?" Molly took the sandwich Remy handed her and started eating.

"Much better," Remy answered.

They ate and then leaned against opposite ends of the couch, relaxing. They both jumped up at the sound of Dylan crying again, rushing over to the crib. Remy picked him up. "Smells like he needs changed," Remy said. "Smells like death," Mollys eyes bugged out,  
"We've just been giving him milk so far, right?"

"Right," Remy answered.

"I think I'm better off waiting outside," Molly said.

A few minutes later, the door flew open to reveal a completely haggard looking Remy.  
He had that white as a sheet look, and if possible, his eyes appeared to be more red then normal.  
"Dylan doesn't go like a normal baby," Remy gasped.

"What? You mean like diarrhea?" Molly questioned.

"No. I mean little baby mutant waste product that looks weird and smells like noxious fumes. You were right when you said it smelled like death," Remy said as he went to the hall closet and grabbed a whole arm fulls worth of air freshener.

"Well he is a next generation mutant and he has an advanced mutation. You can't expect the little guy to be like everyone else," Molly said, helping Remy spray the room carefully, "Though now I know what you meant."  
Molly almost gagged on the leftover smell in the room.

* * *

A few days went by, continuing a lot like the first. So far Molly and Remy had a good routine going,  
with Remy taking nights and Molly taking days. One morning, however, things took a turn.

"All students need to report to the meeting room immediately!" Scott's voice went out over everyone's communicator.

Molly set Dylan back in his crib, putting a pacifier in his mouth to keep him occupied while Remy and Molly were gone. The two of them ran into the meeting room to see that it was already standing room only in the solid metal room with the long desk and twelve chairs.  
The room wasn't inviting or cozy, it was about business and seriousness.

"We just found out Magneto is headed out to North Dakota. We're going to need everyone possible for this one, so go suit up. Gambit, you stay behind for a minute," Scott said.

Molly waited outside. Remy appeared a few moments later.  
"What's going on?" Molly said.

"It's nothing to worry about," Remy said, seeing Molly already looked upset as she frowned, eyes wide, "Scott just said that they're really going to need me for this one because of my skills. It looks like you're going to have to stay behind alone with Dylan."

"Me?" Molly's voice went up an octave, "Oh no! I don't _do_ alone with babies! No, no, no!"

"You're going to be fine Cherie," Remy said, "We won't be gone very long and he'll probably just sleep any way.  
You can change him and feed him by yourself, remember? This is easy."

"B-But something bad might happen!" Molly protested.

"Everything will be _fine_," Remy said firmly. He left to get ready.

"You say that now, sure," Molly muttered to herself. She went back upstairs to see that Dylan had gone back to sleep again.  
Perhaps he would just sleep the entire time the team was gone. While Molly was alone taking care of him.  
'Don't panic,' Molly reminded herself, 'They won't be gone long.'

The mansion was already empty in a few minutes. Remy hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye.

Molly lay back on the couch in the complete silence of the mansion. It usually wasn't this quiet. Maybe, Molly decided, some music would help. Dylan seemed to be able to sleep through anything.  
Molly put on something soft and started drawing again.

After a couple hours, Molly went downstairs and made a snack. As soon as she entered Dylan's room,  
he started crying. "Okay, okay. I've got you," Molly picked him up. She tried holding her breath from the horrific smell coming from Dylan, but it wasn't any use. Molly walked quickly to the changing table,  
undressing Dylan as fast as she could. She tried not to keel over after undoing the diaper, but it was hard to steel herself with such a strong odor. Molly resisted the urge to throw the sickeningly smelling diaper out the window, but instead concentrated on getting Dylan cleaned up.

"All done!" Molly picked Dylan up to face her several minutes later.  
Dylan gurgled and made baby noises, then he smiled at Molly.

Molly smiled back, "You're smiling! Have you smiled before?" Molly tried to think back.  
if Dylan wasn't sleeping, crying or eating, he usually just stared at everyone with a straight face.  
This may have been his first smile, but Molly had no way of knowing.

"Gahh!" Dylan sounded happy.

Molly decided that now he was awake, letting the baby play was a good idea. She gently set him down on the mat they'd bought him with colorful hanging toys above him to play with. Molly sat next to him, watching him and talking to Dylan.

"When I was little I liked going outside a lot," Molly said, "Maybe tomorrow we can take you outside too. We should think about getting you a stroller or something. I wish we could've met your mom.  
Even if she wasn't a mutant, we could've let her stay here with us. B-babies need their moms.  
I hope we c-can find you a new mom and dad. They're going to love you so m-much." Molly couldn't keep from crying. She really hadn't had a lot of time to think about the situation, but now it seemed to hit her. Dylan's mother had trusted her baby with complete strangers and now they were all Dylan had.

After a while, Dylan started looking sleepy, so Molly put him back in the crib.  
She stood there and watched him sleep, knowing that the Friends of Humanity were truly evil if they were going to try and kill a baby just for the way he'd been born.

Molly felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't stop to think, she just let herself slip into her familiar, sleek, powerful tiger form and didn't let anything distract her from protecting Dylan.  
She leapt on whoever it was that had surprised her without a second thought.

"Thanks for knocking the wind out of me," Remy wheezed. Molly listened to the sounds around her first to make sure it wasn't a trap. She could hear some of the kids in the kitchen and in their rooms. Everything was fine and this was really Remy she'd knocked over and probably scared the living daylights out of. Molly quickly changed back.

"I'm sorry," Molly apologized as they got up off the floor, "I didn't hear you come in and I thought you were an intruder."

"It's fine, but you might want to look around next time. Tigers aren't light," Remy rubbed his left shoulder.

"Um, well we're doing okay. Nothing happened," Molly said, "You should go change into something comfortable."

"I will, but I just want to sit down for a minute. That mission was exhausting," Remy said, walking over to the couch. He quickly sunk into it, stretching his arms out on the back and relaxing his neck in a stretch and roll motion.  
Molly sat down and curled up against his chest. "So what happened?" Molly asked.

"We had to go inside the home of this famous guy. He's, like, famous in England or something,  
but his daughter was on Magneto's list. The house was a mansion bigger then ours and after it got trashed, no one took the girl because her security guys all had tasers and really big dogs. We decided to come back after we get the Professor. He can handle it," Remy yawned so much that Molly could hear his jaw pop. Remy _looked_ tired, and that was saying something.

"You should get a nap. Relax," Molly stood up.

"I'm...I'm fine," Remy tried to look alert as he widened his eyes and smiled, but that didn't fool Molly.

"Just get some sleep," Molly put a blanket over him and left the room.

Molly went and kept herself busy with chores, staying close and keeping an ear out.

* * *

A couple days later the teachers had a small update on looking for adoptive parents for Dylan. The search still hadn't turned up anything, and if it had, prospective parents were definitely not looking for a mutant baby.

After that discouraging bit of news, Remy and Molly decided it was best to spend more time with Dylan, so they went back into his room.  
He was still asleep.

"What are we going to do if we have to keep him for months? I just...I can't see it," Molly held her hands up in an empty shrug.

"We'll deal with it. Parents have to all the time, why couldn't we do it?" Remy said.

"...Remy, if you're thinking of adopting him yourself, that's _not_ a good idea. I'm sorry, but it's not," Molly cringed a little, afraid Remy would be mad at her, but instead he only smiled.

"He's a cute kid, but I don't need a son right now. I'm not ready for all that, even if I am really worried about him. And I'm definitely not ready for anyone calling me 'daddy' just yet," Remy shuddered a little.

"Okay. Just checking," Molly said, "Um...if we ever did have kids...I mean, if I wanted them...what would you want to have? Boy or girl?"

"Either would be fine," Remy put an arm around Molly, pulling her in against himself as he went and lie against the arm of the couch, "Just as long as they were happy and healthy, that would be all that mattered."

"Yeah, but wouldn't you miss certain things? I mean, you can't teach a girl how to shave her face or whatever," Molly listened to Remys heartbeat and felt the vibrations of his deep, husky voice as he spoke again.

"That's true, but you can teach a girl how to change the oil in a car and the right way to throw a football. Assuming she's interested in that sort of stuff. If not, I'll just spoil her with pretty dresses and dolls while trying to spend time with her doing other things."

"Yeah, I didn't think of that. Sounds like me when I was a kid. I played with dolls, but I was a tomboy and I wasn't afraid of hard work or boyish stuff, like playing catch," Molly said.

"So what would you want?" Remy said.

"A girl, but a boy would be okay too. I guess I'm just afraid I wouldn't know what to do with a boy," Molly said.

Remy laughed a little, "You say that, but I think you spend as much time with the boys around here as you do the girls. You're not like the rest of them, but in a good way.  
You play video games, you have a good appetite, but you don't spend hours getting ready to go somewhere and you look very good in a dress."

"That's...a really weird compliment, but I'll take it," Molly raised an eyebrow, hunkering down into Remy's torso, getting comfortable.

"I know you know what I mean. You fit in good with either gender, so I think you would know what to do with a son, but you want a girl more because you would have more in common and could share more with her. How did we even get into this? I thought you didn't want kids," Remy smiled.

"Well...it's all hypothetical anyway and, uh, we have to remember that accidents happen. What if we got married and we weren't planning on it, but it happened anyway?" Molly wondered.

"You mean what if we got married and one night we got swept up in a moment of heated, beautiful, passionate-"

"Remyyy! Not in front of the baby!" Molly blushed horrendously, quickly sitting up in alarm. One would have thought someone was coming at her with a 30 caliber rifle the way she moved.

"Not in front of _you_, you mean," Remy smirked.

"So says the virgin," Molly shot back.

"Hey! You are too!" Remy retorted.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one throwing out embarrassing scenarios," Molly said.

"I like throwing out embarrassing scenarios," Remy smiled in a mischievous way, "It's fun imagining what could be. What _may_ be one day."

"Not if you keep embarrassing me it's not," Molly grumped, crossing her arms huffily as she went back to snuggling.

"Petite, you should be happy I have such thoughts," Remy kissed the top of her head, "That only means I'm not bored and I enjoy our relationship. You make me excited. You just send my blood boiling and my heart pounding."

"And you get my eyes rolling," Molly giggled.

"Aw come on," Remy sat up so that they were face to face again, "I'm serious. You really do make me feel...very irrational sometimes. Most times."

"...Oh. Sorry. I guess I didn't realize that I could, you know, have that sort of effect on you," Molly suddenly felt bad.

"Well you do," Remy cupped a hand to her face, "So I would be honored to be the father of your children."

Molly swallowed back nervous laughter. Remy would be honored to what? Seriously?  
"Uh...thanks. That's...great. Really great," Molly said slowly.

"I'm sorry. I'm scaring you," Remy scooted back a little.

Molly wasn't aware she was scared, but she was suddenly aware that her pulse was racing and adrenalin was pumping through her body.  
Not to mention all the definitely-not-G-rated thoughts swimming through her head about her and Remy.

"I-it's okay. Hey I'll be right back," Molly all but ran out of the room. She made a b-line for Jean's room.  
"Need-to-talk-NOW!" Molly said, pushing Jean back into the room the second the tall red-head opened the door.

"Molly, calm down. What's wrong? You're so tense," Jean sat on the bed as Molly paced.

"Tense? I'm tense? No, I'm beyond tense," Molly laughed nervously, "Remy says he'd be honored to be the father of my children then all I could think about was...was us, uh...I mean, I'm terrified because he's so crazy in love with me that it makes him irrational and he wants kids!"

"It's nothing to be terrified about. You already know Remy is a very passionate person, and that includes being passionate about you. It might be foreign to you, but he loves you and enjoys being with you, so it's natural that he'd want to have a family with you someday," Jean then smirked, "Now you can't tell me you've never had a sexual thought in your life. Especially if you're going out with him."

"Of course I have!" Molly was offended, "Just, you know, never so strongly like that. And I try not to have those kinds of thoughts when I'm around him since he _can_ feel my _emotions_. Besides, I live with you and I don't think you want to 'hear' stuff like that."

"I don't pry," Jean reminded her.

Molly rolled her eyes silently.

"I don't! Maybe I pick up some surface thoughts, but I never pry into anyone elses mind," Jean protested.

"Alright, alright. Sorry," Molly finally sat on the bed, "What am I supposed to do? What do I tell him now?"

"You go back and just relax. Don't explain how much you don't want kids, just apologize for running out and try to take it easy around him. At least he's honest about it," Jean said.

"Too honest," Molly groaned, "Thanks Jean. I know I can always come to you when I have a problem."

"That's what I'm here for," Jean waved a little as Molly left.

"Everything okay?" Remy asked as Molly came back into the study, walking over to her.

"It's fine. I'm sorry I got all weird on you. You were right, I was scared," Molly said, "I guess I'm just not used to...to how you feel about me so strongly. I know you love me, but I guess I wasn't aware of how much.  
I'm happy you want to have kids with me-really! It's just a lot to take in."

"I'm sorry I sprung all that on you," Remy hugged her, "It wasn't very fair of me."

"It's not a big deal. How did we ever go from being friends to this?" Molly wondered.

"Because..." Remy, put an arm around Molly, "I used to do things like this,"  
He tickled Molly a little and she laughed softly, "Now I do things like this," He kissed her instead.

They were about to start making out again, but Molly leaned back. "We shouldn't," she was looking at Remy through lowered eyelids, just inches from his face, his breath hot against her lips. His beautiful body was trying to corner her as he was almost leaning over her with his arms on either side. Remys chest was close to brushing against her own torso and his legs were folded underneath him. Remys eyes were burning right through her, even though it was heaven staring into them, gorgeous as they were.  
"Shouldn't what? Make-out?" Remy grinned, "Seems like there's no time to anymore. Might as well take the moment when we can get it, N'est pas?" He licked his lips.  
"Besides," Remy went on, "I can feel that you want to. It's a little worry mixed with a _lot_  
of attraction."

It wasn't that Molly was worried over them taking things too far this time, but she was only worried about everyone thinking they were irresponsible. Making-out did sound good, but she also wanted to put out the fire of attraction for a little bit and act like a responsible adult for once and not a hormonal, crazy teenager.

Except Remy was looking so inviting...so terribly handsome. He was waiting for her to say something. "Just waiting for the high sign, Cherie," Remy smiled.

She wanted to say yes.

She wanted to say...

She wanted...

"DEEDLY-DEEDLY-DEEDLY!DEEDLY-DEEDLY-DEEDLY!" Molly's cell phone screamed.  
(Thankfully Dylan slept soundly through it. Molly and Remy simultaneously whipped their heads around when they didn't hear crying as Molly answered it, but the baby was just sleeping soundly.)

Molly had never been so relieved to get a phone call from her family. (Actually, she'd never been relieved to get one of their phone calls since they seemed to call at inopportune times, but that was besides the point.)  
She signaled to Remy that she'd be back in a minute and stepped out into the hallway.

It took some time, but she came back eventually.

"So how's the family?" Remy questioned.

"Fine," Molly smiled, "They were a little surprised when I said we had a baby hanging around the place, but they know I can handle it."

"And what did they say about us taking care of him together?" Remy said with a relaxed smile spread across his face.

Molly was straight faced. "My dad said that if it gave you any funny ideas that the police would never find your dead body."  
It was funny watching Remy's eyes go wide and to see him turn pale.

"J-just tell your _papa_ I would _never_ try to...I mean..." Remy choked out.

"I'll tell him because he didn't say anything like that," Molly laughed.

"You're evil, you know that?" Remy ran a hand through his hair, relieved, then getting up to be near Molly.

"I know. Except seriously, Everyone had something smart to say, but I'm not going to repeat any of it. I don't know why I even said _anything_. I should've just kept my mouth shut," Molly griped.

"It's alright. Besides, it does make your family sound fun to be around," Remy said.

"That's _one_ way to put it," Molly looked up to the ceiling, "Um, anyway, I-I'm sorry but I think we should try to hold off on making out for a little while. I want everyone to see us as responsible, you know? And the baby talk is going to be flying if we keep making-out at the same time we're watching the kid."

"I guess you have a point," Remy said reluctantly, "...Except if no one sees us,  
then no one can talk."

"It doesn't work that way and we both know it. There's always five sets of eyes ready to go snitch with their mouths to someone around here," Molly said.

"Okay, but keep in mind that I can't be patient forever," Remy said.

"I know," Molly squeezed his hand, "We'll kiss sometimes, don't worry.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

After a long day of class, danger room sessions and dinner, Molly was exhausted. With classes to deal with a few days out of the week, having a baby at home didn't make things easier.  
Molly was relieved that Remy was home all day, so that was comforting.

However, when Molly was bone tired and desperately wanted to sleep, Dylan crying wasn't what she wanted to hear.  
She rushed into the room to see Remy sleeping like a log on the couch, snoring a little as Dylan cried and cried.  
Molly went to the crib and picked Dylan up. He didn't smell, so he had to be hungry.

Molly gave him a bottle, but Dylan just spat it out. "What do you want?" Molly wondered. She started walking around, rubbing the babys back and he started settling down.  
"There we go," Molly put him back in the crib. She started to walk out of the room and Dylan started crying again.  
Molly glared daggers at Remy, but he didn't even stir. Molly decided that it wouldn't be fair to wake him up,  
so she went back and picked Dylan up, giving him a bottle again.

There wasn't anywhere to sit down as they'd taken out most of the furniture, so Molly stood there until the bottle was empty. Dylan kept on crying. "Still hungry?" Molly whispered.

Dylan finished four bottled before going back to sleep. By then Molly thought it was pointless to go back to her bed if Remy was going to sleep like a log, so Molly grabbed her pillow and blanket from her bed and slept on the floor of the study. She would've given her left leg to go to sleep, so Molly didn't care if they got yelled at in the morning. Molly just wanted to rest.

* * *

The next morning Molly woke up to the sight of all the teachers, including Scott and Jean, standing in the room.  
To say that they looked angry and disappointed was the understatement of the year.

"Uh, it was late and Remy wasn't waking up. Someone had to take care of the baby and after he drank four bottles,  
I was so tired I just thought it would be easier to stay in here," Molly explained.

"Why didn't you just wake me up?" Remy sat up on the couch, rubbing his eye groggily.

"I knew you were really tired and needed to sleep. It's been a long week," Molly said.

"Even so, this isn't appropriate behavior," Ororo said.

"Molly was just sleeping on the floor," Remy frowned, "I don't see what the big deal is. We had to switch off from floor to bed on our trip"

"That was an emergency situation," Logan said.

"And this isn't?" Molly quickly became irritated, "We're taking care of a _baby_. Either he has us or he has no one." with that Molly stormed out. She went to her room and threw on some clothes, going outside. She ended up at the gazebo and found herself crying. She wasn't even sure why.

Eventually, Remy found her. He'd taken the time to get dressed. Remy hugged her, then wiping her face.  
"It's only been a week and your falling apart. What's wrong?" Remy asked.

"I don't know. We're both exhausted and they're all upset because we're sharing a room together.  
I was so tired last night I didn't know what else to do. Dylan needed me and I didn't want to wake you up. What else are we supposed to do if he needs us day and night?" Molly hugged Remy,  
pressing her face into his chest.

"We'll figure out something," Remy said, "It's really too bad we couldn't just hire a nanny."

"If we could hire a nanny, we wouldn't even be taking care of him in the first place," Molly rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I hate to break it to you, but everyone is waiting to lecture us so we'd better get back," Remy led Molly back down the path back to the School.

"If we can't do this now, how could we handle it if we ever had our own kid?" Molly said.

"That would be entirely different," Remy said, "If we had our own kid, we'd be married and either have the baby in the room with us or in the next room. Not all this switching off stuff."

"Yeah," Molly agreed.

They walked the rest of the way in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

When they arrived back, there was a tongue lashing about being responsible, being good role models, not doing something just because it's convenient and a million other things. Molly couldn't help but feel a little mad at Remy. Perhaps if he learned to tone down his affection for her, they would stop getting into such awkward situations and not be seen as some huge accident waiting to happen.

"You're mad at me," Remy observed as they left the room and headed back to Dylan's room.

"Of course I'm _mad_ at you," Molly growled, "Maybe if you learned to keep your hands off of me once in a while, everyone would stop being so worried about us...doing anything."

"If I could help it, I wouldn't lay a finger on you if that would make things better," Remy said, "That's the problem. I want you too much."

"I know, I know!" Molly wailed, "Why can't we just be bored with each other? And I know I don't help anything because I never say no. I just want _you_ too much.  
You're so...and you just...you're, like, you."

"We got in trouble. It happens," Remy said, "I'm just not apologizing for how I act or feel. I know you're mad, but I don't know what you want me to do."

"Nothing," Molly griped, "I don't expect you to change yourself. I'm sure once we find a home for Dylan, things will settle down. For now, I think it would be a good idea for us to take a break from the baby and go out. Kurt and Kitty can watch him for a couple hours tonight."

"That's not a bad idea," Remy said, "If we can even go out after everyone giving us the fifth degree that is."

"I'm sure if we make a good argument about being stressed out and needing a break, they'll be fine with it," Molly smiled, "Besides, we really are stressed out and do need a break."

"That's true," Remy said.

After a little chat with the teachers, they were given permission to go out, leaving Dylan with Kurt and Kitty. When they got back from dinner and a movie, the two of them felt better then they had in some time.

Kitty met them at the foot of the stairs. "We tried calling you, but you left your phones here."

"On purpose," Remy pointed out, "We figured if there was an emergency, you'd find us. What's going on."

"Mister Finley called while you were out. He found a family that's willing to adopt, but they want to fly out here. It's going to take them two weeks to get their arrangements in order. They really want a baby," Kitty said, her face a mixture of happiness and sadness.

"That's great news," Molly said, forcing a smile.

"Where do they live? Maybe we can go visit once in a while," Remy said.

"That's the problem," Kitty said, "They live in a little European community that's been having a lot of economic problems and things for the past ten years.  
People can fly out, but no one can fly in without five million checks by their government, a full search of any aircraft and a bunch of other stuff.  
Even we couldn't get in because if they think you're not friendly, they've been known to shoot you down."

"How is there an upside to this?" Molly's eyes went wide and she resisted the urge to cry.

"Their government sucks but they don't have anything against mutants or mutant adoption. Their just afraid of going to war with other countries and whatever," Kitty said.

"So if we were to try and visit, we'd be inciting an international incident or worse," Remy said.

"There's a little more good news," Kitty tried to soften the situation, "The man is really well off from being a CEO of his own company and the woman is one of the assistants of that English movie star guy from the other day. I mean, they're not rich or anything, but Dylan will have everything he needs and he'll be able to get a good education in the future. He's going to have a good life."

"I guess we couldn't ask for better, could we?" Molly sighed, tears starting to drip. Remy wrapped her up in a warm embrace. "No, we couldn't. He's going to have loving parents that are going to give him everything."

"We're going to h-have him for t-two more w-wee..." Molly broke down sobbing uncontrollably, like Niagra Falls. Remy carried her upstairs to her room and set her down in bed, letting her cry it out. Mollys stomach felt twisted up in knots. She was happy that Remy was there to console her, even if he was sad too. "I-I'm sorry," Molly barely started pulling herself together, "You're sad he's leaving too, aren't you?"

"I am, but I'm trying to look on the bright side. His new parents are going to love him and have more time for him then we ever could," Remy said, "And we'll both get a full nights sleep again."

"I hate to agree with you, but you're right. I mean, what would we have done if he would've stayed? How could we have custody of him when we're not even married or anything?" Molly said.

"Like I said, I'm not ready for anyone calling me 'daddy' yet," Remy said, "We're all going to miss him a lot, but maybe we can write and e-mail. Send him things. Even if we can never visit him, at least he'll know that we exist and that we took care of him even if he won't be able to remember us."

"I hope so," Molly leaned against Remy.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Two weeks flew by and in no time, Dylan's new parents had arrived. The woman-his new mother-was slim, blond and pretty with vivid green eyes. His new father was distinguished looking, very tall with grey hair sleeked in tresses of brown with a bushy mustache and kind brown eyes.  
Molly and Remy could see that these were good people who would always love Dylan.

During the two weeks, they had sent pictures and videos, so everything was legit. A social worker was working with the school and would have regular updates on Dylan for the next few months, so everything was going to be fine. Thankfully, the couple spoke English in heavily accented French so communication wasn't an issue. Of course Remy was thrilled that Dylan would be speaking French regularly,  
but his new parents promised to make English a part of his learning curriculum when he was older so that he would be able to communicate to Molly and Remy through e-mail and such.

"We're so happy that you could take such good care of Dylan. Thank you," His new mother said.

"You're welcome," Remy said.

"You're very welcome," Molly said. She had managed to cry herself out and she looked utterly exhausted, but she managed to pull herself together that day for Dylan's sake. The dark circles under her eyes told Dylan's parents all they needed to know however.

For a few minutes everyone stood there quietly. "We hate to leave, but we really do need to go," his father said.

"Y-yeah," Molly said. She walked over and gave Dylan a kiss on his forehead. He smiled at her.  
"We're going to miss you more then anything, Dylan. We'll always love you. Be good."

"Make your mama and papa proud of you, Dylan. Be nice and don't make all the pretty girls cry when you're older," Remy said.

The new family was halfway to their car when the unexpected happened. The Friends of Humanity showed up in jeep, piling out with flame-throwers and a whole slew of weapons, ready to attack the school again.  
Ready to try and hurt Dylan again, Molly quickly realized.

"NO!" Molly found herself yelling, feeling livid with fiery anger that was all consuming, "YOU TOUCH HIM, YOU _DIE_!"

After a lot of practice, lately it didn't take Molly long to turn into a spinosauraus. She quickly became leathery and started shooting up, getting wider, bigger and heavier in seconds.

"Move!" Scott ordered everyone, "Move!Move!Move!"

Everyone quickly scrambled out of the way. The wood floor was crushed into splinters under her tons and tons of weight. Her long tail spurted up over the staircase. Her massive body immediately slammed through the front left wall as soon as she was big enough and the last vesitages of human skin disappeared, leaving her completely dinosaur.  
Chunks of debris fell onto the floor noisily, crashing to the ground with ear splitting thuds. The remaining walls cracked from the pressure and shock Molly had exerted to take out just one wall. Dust flew everywhere making everyone's eyes water and bits of insulation sprinkled through the air like the seeds of a dandelion. Thankfully Molly hadn't burst any pipes or gone through any electrical wires, but the damage to rebuild everything wasn't going to be cheap.

"What the-? EVERYONE BACK IN THE CAR!" one man screamed.

"HHHHHROOOOWRRRRHHHH!" Molly roared, hurtling herself out into the street at the jeep, clearing the fence like a person jumping over a twig.

Molly wasn't actually going to kill any of them, as furious as she was, but it was easy to make them think twice.  
First she tipped the car over so that the men spilled out like jelly beans from a jar. They scrambled around on the hot pavement, looking for somewhere to hide, but there wasn't anywhere out in the open street. Molly took her long snout and started picking the men up as there were only five of them, holding them in her mouth as gently as possible, considering her next move.

"AHHHHHHHH!AAAHHHH! AHHHHHHAAAHHHHH!" Their screaming was a little distracting, but at least it was sending them a message. Molly had to think of something quick though, because some of the men we're starting to lose control of their bladders...and losing their lunch.

The team was standing outside watching the spectacle while Dylan and his parents were somewhere safely inside.  
Everyone seemed to be entertained, but the kids who hadn't ever seen Molly turn into a Spinosaurus were rightfully scared.  
Molly grunted, trying to communicate that she had no idea what to do with her captors.

"Just drop them off over here," Remy shouted up at her.

Molly dumped the gaggle of men in the front yard. She didn't want to change back just yet. She was a little happy to intimidate these creeps for as long as she was able to.

"What? You guys going to make that thing eat us now?" A man in a red vest trembled.

"No," Jean said.

"We're going to make sure you get put in prison for attempted infanticide," Scott said.

"Prison sounds much nicer then getting eaten by a dinosaur," A guy in a green shirt said brightly.

"Shut-up, Harry!" Another man wearing yellow said.

A few hours later, Dylan was gone, home safe and sound in Europe.

The team surveyed the damage of Molly's little outburst.  
"We have _got_ to work on your control issues, Molly," Scott said as he looked up at the giant hole that was formerly the left front wall of the foyer.

Molly just stood there, silently looking embarrassed as a blush covered her face.

"Yeah, really," Bobby said, "Does your family know that you can turn into a giant house wrecking dinosaur? They might want to increase their home owners insurance."

"Look, I'm sorry! I reacted, okay? At least it kept everyone safe, right?" Molly apologized.

"We're all safe," Remy agreed, "Except I think I'm going to have to agree with Scott for once.  
Control issues are a concern. You don't want anyone getting hurt on accident."

"...You're right," Molly reluctantly agreed, "So you and me first thing in the morning?" Molly looked happy at the prospect of training with Remy.

"You and _me_ first thing in the morning," Logan said, "I can take it if you start knocking me around as a dinosaur having a hissy fit. Remy wouldn't survive it."

"I wouldn't have a hissy fit," Molly grumbled, crossing her arms and looking pouty.

"In the meantime, why don't you and I go out for some fun?" Remy leaned down to whisper in Molly's ear, "Somewhere private."

"Sounds great," Molly smiled. Dylan had been a great learning experience, Molly realized, but Remy and her were too young to be taking care of a baby. They had to live in the moment and act their age, which included spending lots of time together as a couple. Everything was right again and they were happy.


End file.
